Bonded
by rubiesandpearls12
Summary: Well apart from being in love with Apollo the sun god also being daughter of Gaia mother earth, sister of Kronos and aunt to the big three i'm Rachel dare and my life is pretty much awesome i think yeah right just kidding it's far from perfect.
1. Chapter 1

**Percy Jackson Fic.**

**Rachel and Apollo.**

**Disclaimer I do not own the Characters but If I did own them basing it on the movie.**

**I would most definetly own Apollo Dimitri Lekkos is just plain out hot period**

**Also Logan Lerman he is just hot too,**

**Okay I'm gonna stop rambling . Enjoy Sweetypies**

My name is Rachel Elizabeth Dare and I am in love with An Olympian god. Please feel free to feel sorry for me because that olympian god is Apollo the sun God if you have ever seen Apollo you would know why I find it so god damn hard to be around him he has sandy blonde hair electric blue eyes that have a certain sparkle to them he has a breath taking smile the kind that makes your jaw drop and a body that could melt you into puddles believe me I have experienced it and may I tell you, you stutter a whole lot. I was spread out on my bed in my room in the big house I was halfway through panting a picture of Annabeth Percy Thalia Nico and me when I heard it at first I didn't register then I heard multiple screams of demi-gods I froze then bolted up I ran out the big House my heart racing as I stepped outside I was met with multiple screams as Demi-Gods ran around I saw a drakon Clarisse and Percy were already at it while Annabeth helped the kids then I thought of someone Victoria the daughter of Apollo the youngest only seven Annabeth's age when she came to Camp-Half Blood I ran straight to Annabeth passing fires my knife in my hand. "Annabeth where is Victoria have you seen her." I asked Annabeth shook her head my face turned pale she was only seven and her and me had formed a friendship I loved the little girl I took care of her campers knew that she had been teased and messed with I found her one day behind the big house in tears when I had asked what's wrong she had told me that she had been bullied by a Hermes kid typical I had been enraged she was seven I found the Hermes Gus who was twice her age and had a right go at him people had come to watch they had never seen the oracle mad. "What you gonna do about it." He said the cocky idiot he was taunting me I had seen red well green really but the next thing I knew he was on the floor my knife to his throat. "Don't mock me child." I had spat out it in a raspy voce the oracle was speaking but the voice was different much different. " That goes to anybody here cause her trouble and you will have to handle the oracle Delphi speaker of Prophecies by Phebeous Apollo understand." My eyes had turned green I heard a few gulps the Oracle was certainly scary I had took Victoria's hand and led her away. That was when I knew I would protect the little girl no matter what. "Victoria." I shouted I burst through the door of the Apollo cabin I thought It was deserted until I heard a whimper under the bed I looked under and saw her when she saw me she rushed and threw her arms around me. "You found me." She cried. "You know I would." I said hugging her tight I took her hand and I knew I had to go to the big house it was the only way. I knew Kronos was back he had to someone had to destroy him once and all. His legions swam the camp which held well once and again I would have to fight something. I was nearly there when a demon stood infront of me great marveloous I swang first she dodged crap Victoria hid behind a tree like I had told her okay you know what forget sword figthing do this the modern way I flew at her we both landed of the floor she shrieked as I pulled her hair and swang her on the floor when she tried to stand up but I landed a kick straight at her gut she stumbled backwards her hair was now inflaimed then I saw something that seemed to be magic a bucket of water I grabbed it and swung it her hair she screetched. "I don't like little girlsssssssssss." She hissed I found my self chuckling as she charged I ducked sending her flying into a tree. "Well I don't like whatever you are." I said grabbing my knife and now I charged at her swinging with great stealth I wasn't even sure it was me but I didn't care I threw the knife and aimed at heart perfect aim she shriek as she exploded into dust. Then things seemed to work in slow motion a sword of some sort flew at me I didn't have time to duck It went staright at my stomach I gasped as the pain inflamed my whole body.

**Apollo Pov.**

Don't get involded Father kept telling me I growled as I gripped on to my throne the whole gods were hear even Hades while our children fought a bunch of monsters some of us were pacing like Athena also Poisedon Ares and Aphrodite it made me want to pace so I did and then it hit me the most unbereable pain ever in my gut like I had been stabbed I gasped and grabbed at my stomach I doubled over. The other gods saw what was happening. "Apollo what's wrong." Athena asked "Delphi." I breathed. "The oracle she has been stabbed." I said I was begging my father now to let me go let me go help I had to I had to. "Go." He said I dissapeared.

**Percy Pov. **

The drakon was hard work but me and Clarrise were working well together taking turns every once in a while and then a light burned and Apollo appered he didn't look so good though. "What's wrong." I asked. "Delphi." He said as he ran towards his cabin I knew he meant Rachel I couldn't help it would do no good he would have to handle it.

**Rachel Pov.**

Victoria screamed as she rushed towards me kneeling down. "It's okay Vic I'm fine." I lied anything to stop her crying I knew I couldn't last but I had hope. "Lord Apollo Help." I cried I felt Victoria's tiny hand clasped into mine. "Daddy will help he will." She said with determanation evident on her face just like her dad. Then out of nowhere he appered he was shimmering. "Delphi" He breathed as he fell on to his knees he was looking at my wound. "Daddy she will be okay wont she." Victoria said. "Of couse she will little Vicky." Apollo said as he took my hand "I'm going to take the sword out Delphi." He said calmly I nodded and braced myself he placed both hands on the swords then slowly took it out I cried out in pain tears forming my eyes he seemed in pain then I remembered my pain is his pain. "I'm sorry." I said it was hard to talk he seemed surprised. "What are you sorry about." He asked. "The pain my pain is your pain." I said as he massaged my wound I bit my mouth so I wouldn't scream out in pain. " Don't be." He said and then he shout his eyes and started chanting something or was he singing I couldn't tell but my eyes drooped as I fell to the blackness.

**Artemis Pov.**

We watched down as my brother ran to his oracle slashing any monster in his way he didn't look so good but he dind't seem to care he could help but it would take a while the picture turned to the oracle. A little girl about seven held her hand tears formed in her eyes "It's okay Vic I'm fine." She lied to the little girl who only seemed to sob even more my heart broke. "Lord Apollo Help." She cried out the little girl clasped her hand tight. "Daddy will help he will." The little girl said so she was a daughter of Apollo my niece she had a look of pure determenation. Apollo ran towards her he was shimmering. "Delphi." He breathed dropping to his knees too much pain was held in his voice it got me worried. "Daddy she will be okay won't she." The little girl asked my brother he looked at her adoration in his eyes. "Of course she will little Vicky." He said he took the oracle's hand that seemed to make him look stronger now not that he realised. "I'm going to take the sword out Delphi." He said she seemed to brace herself she was a strong girl just as strong as him in spirit. She cried out when he gently pulled the sword out I winced as clutched on tight on to my hunter knife tears glazed in her eyes. " I'm sorry." She whimpered she seemed to be finding it hard to breath. My brother was surprised "What are you sorry about." He asked gently. "The pain my pain is your pain." She said. The gods watched the scene Aphrodite was crying silently she knew she understood she was in love with him and you could see he loved her too Ares held onto Aphrodite. "Father please Lord Zeus let me help my brother is out there I don't know what would happen if she died." I said the other gods winced they seemed to be thinking the same thing as me what would happened if he was too late. "I can help I won't let him suffer in pain you could see how it was affecting him I beg of you Father." I said Zeus shook his head. "I hate you." I said the gods gasped it wasn't me to say things like but my father was clueless. "My mother was right you care of none of us." I said Thunder rolled. "How dare you mention that women." Hera was the one that spoke I glared at her. "You are not involded in this." I spat. "I am very much am young Artemis I am your aunt after all." She said my bow was raised. "You are no family of mine Hera neither are you Zeus Apollo is my family and I do anything for him." I said. "Artemis think wisely about your actions." Athena said i lowered my bow and I staggered. "Apollo is going to be fine I promise you." She said she shot Zeus a glare. "Come on let's get you to cool down." Aphrodite said as she led me away.

**Poisedon Pov.**

"Brother that was heartless." I said "She will not speak to me that way." Zeus boomed. "He is her brother you must understand he is the only one left for her they potect each other" I said Zeus flared. "He wanted to go I let him go it was his choice." Zeus said. "He had to protect her it was paining him just to sit on the throne he and the oracle are connected." I said. "I'm the lord of the gods she will do as I say." Zeus boomed but I hardly flinched. "Maybe you should be a father for once you will push them too far and they will go back to her." I said he knew who I meant her Hera hissed I never liked her she was so cold hearted no wondered her symbol was the cow she was one. With that I left to my domain so I could watch how Percy was doing also to check on Tyson he would be worried about his brother.

**Apollo Pov**

I spent three days working on her no break she was poisoned I was the gods of medicine and even I still found it hard I would have to live to rise the sun and set the sun. Thalia my half sister sat on the spare chair in the spare room while Victoria my daughter slept on the floor wrapped in blankets she wouldn't leave but the floor seemed uncomfortable I sighed and picked her up. "call for me if she wakes up." I told Thalia she nodded. I looked at the sleeping little girl in my arms she looked like me I could see no trace of her mother and I could see no trace of her mother in my head. The campers stared and bowed as I walked but I didn't fleet another around I'd been walking like the leaving dead for a whole three days I stopped on my cabin porch and knocked the camper who opened the door froze. "Father." He breathed I smiled at my son. "Hello Austin." I said smiling he nodded his hand. "Where does Victoria sleep." He pointed to a bed made like a princess bed with a cinderella bedspread. "Who bought her the bedspread and the princess bed." I asked Will who had now appreared. "The Oracle." He said I was surprised. "They are close." I asked surprised they all nodded. "Yes she is like a mother to her she spends her time with her she is the only one Victoria speaks to." Will said. "She took her to the mortal world to florida last month Victoria hasn't stopped talking about it." Kayla my daughter said I nodded and took a look at my children only four the war had lessened them. "I know you have lost you siblings and I'm sorry I can never really be you father but I do care about you my children." I said as I placed Victoria on her bed I palced a kiss on her forehead and placed kisses on all their foreheads Kayla hugged me. "Bring her to the big house when she wakes ." I said as I left.

Olympus I thought and I appereared in the big council I had to sleep I was so tired. But as soon as I apperead at the council room I tackled with a big embrace. "Brother I was worried." Artemis said as she hugged me tighter I smiled a proper smile in days. "It's okay sis I'm fine." I said she pulled from the hug and looked at me shocked. "What." I asked she had tears in her eyes what the hell is wrong with her hormonal or what. " Oh my god you didn't call me little sis oh no you are not alright are you." I burst out in half-hearted laugh shaking my head I then shrugged. "It's a one off." I said she didn't look at all convinced but what could I say that the fact that Rachel was dying was hurting me more than it should then I realised something I called her Rachel not delphi which is my own little nickname for her I didn't call her oracle I wasn't worried about the oracle I was worried about Rachel did that even make sense yes it did was I developing feelings for her but I always liked or felt this bond to her but I always mistook it as my bond for the oracle okay you know what I'm getting a head-ache I don't fall in love I'm Apollo I go around breaking lots of hearts oh my god I'm falling in love with Rachel Elizabeth Dare and I'm falling hard.

**What did you think of my first Chapter Bad/ Good tell me please Review - Cue puppy dog eyes.**

**Already writing Chapter Two I'm a quick updater since it's summer Holidays.**

**I'm the ultimate nerd writing Fanfics while should be out soaking in the sun but no point England isn't sunny damn it I even live near the beach.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. The Dream and Waking Up**

**Review Pretty Please Don't own the characters.**

**Next Chapter maybe a bit fluffy**

**Rachel Pov**

So I'm 99.9 Percent sure I'm dreaming while the 1.1 percent is not so sure but what the heck I might be dead for all I know well anyway I'm in a field a really beautiful one with flowers blosoming lavender roses okay I'm in heaven "No Darling you are not in heaven." A beautiful voice says did I say that outloud 2No.2 She answers I turn around now and I'm face to face what looks like an older prettier Version of me this women has long red hair like mine but hers is curly not frizzy and her green eyes are lighter she sure gives Aphrodite a run for her money. "Thank you Darling little Aphro won't be so pleased about that." The women says chuckling I laugh Aphro what a weird little nickname. "Who are you." I find my self asking she looks at me for a minute as if not sure to tell me but I see she gives up. "Gaia or Terra Which ever you prefer." I gasp Gaia as in Mother Earth wow this sure beats 's cool and everything but I still wonder why Gaia or Terra is doing in my dreams the dreams of a mortal. "You are more than a mortal my daughter you are a goddess."She says I laugh for a few seconds so mother earth is funny haha me a goddess Rachel Dare a goddess me the one who spends her time painting and day-dreaming about Apollo one who threw a painting brush at Kronos now that is just funny. "Do you not believe me." She says okay now I just feel rude well done Rachel I think to myself. "I'm sorry you have the wrong person."I say as politely as I can I don't want her to turn me into a tree or something. "Well I certainly hope not I don't confuse my children I have tons of them."She says I look at her I do fish movement open mouth close mouth for a few minutes. "You don't by any chance call everybody your children do you." I squeek she laughs then shake her thought so okay so umm now how does this happpen. "But I have pictures of my birth I have freeking videos." I'm now shouting panic level rising I enventually start crying it's just a dream just a dream she shakes her head sadly. "I had to protect you so I gave you to your dad I promised to make him rich therefore giving him Dare Enterprises hoping that you would be safe for as long you could be you were the youngest my baby." Gaia said i couldn't breath "So I'm a demi-god." I asked I was confused when Gaia shook her head. "You are like Athena and Typhaon you only have one parent" Gaia said I shook my head to eliminate the disturbing thoughts about how my mother concived me by herself out her head. "Okay so I'm a titan that's great but I don't know what you want me to do." I asked it just didn't make sense. "The Earth needs a new goddes Darling I knew I had to bore a daughter and when time came I would make her earth goddess." Gaia said I was sobbing. "Does it mean you'll die I haven't even spent time with you're the only one I have left." I whimpered my mother shook her head. "I'll come back I'm still mother Earth but you are earth goddess and you are not alone you have Apollo Victoria Annabeth Percy Nico Thalia you have your friends." She said she took my hand placing a kiss on my forehead. "What about Kronos." I ask she looks at me. "Talk to him not that I think he is going to listen but do I love you baby go back to the sun god his heart calls for you." She whispered. "Love you Mom." I rushed out before I was enfulged in bright light I burst out in tears my body shaking from reckless sobs. I felt him Apollo embrace in a tight hug for once I didn't blush I just clung to him tight not letting go. "Delphi tell me whats wrong." He asked he let me go I never got to answer because the next thing I know I was in the air she was doing it turning me to a goddess I braced myself. My appreance I felt it changing starting with my damn close with I shriek when they evaporated into thin air infront of Apollo so I strived to keep the important bits covered not a moment later black lingerie covered me oh my god Apollo was staring mouth-open I blushed several shades of red. A white toga came next it was women one it was full length tight at the chest area but then flowing at the rest the was a a long slit starting from my thigh to the end of it a gold ribbon was tied around the toga, it was low cut showing cleavage what the hell mother while the sleaves were short and two loops tied together and the other side it was beautiful though next came gold sparkly gladiator sandals coming past my ankels then my hair was wavy like hair it was longer past my shoulder near to the my back. I landed gracefully on the floor. "Stop blushing darling." I heard my mother's distant voice. "Mother that was just embrassing black lingire really." I screetched Apollo looked at me confused I sighed as I plopped down on the bed I was tired. "Apollo you don't think by any chance you can give me a ride back home." I ask sheepishly he looks at me. "Delphi you were poisoned how come you look fine." He ask I laugh. "Thank Mother for that." I say I'm still not over what just happened. "Who is your mother." He asks I stand up. "Tell you in a few but I really need to get home." I say he nods I can't help but go into my stalkerish fangirl mode when I notice what exactly he is wearing designer jeans a shirt and his famous sunglasses and top-ups ugh my god this guy is too hot to be true. Cue several minutes blushing. "Is your mother Aphrodite." He asks I almost squeel he thinks I'm pretty enough for my mother to be Aphrodite. "Thanks but no." I say his car is parked infront of the big house I stop. "One minute do you know where Vicky is." I ask. "Yep the training ground with Annabeth." He says "Coming" I ask before I shoot towards the training ground. People look at me weirdly as I pass yeah you'll be looking at me more weirdly when you find out I think to myself. Surely enough I see Vicki enthusitiscially watching Percy and Annabeth fight Thalia and Nico are having a go too. "Vicki." I call out she turns around and then she squeels running towards me I lift her up eloping her in a long hug. "You're okay you're oaky." She squeels. "Mmm Hmm didn't I tell you." I say she gets down and goes to hug Apollo who picks her up spinning her around. I'm tackled by hugs from Annabeth Thalia Percy and Nico "Umm since when did you get hotter." Nico says causing Thalian slap him across the head he shrugges.

"You look different your hair the toga I bet you gave Apollo a heart attack." Thalia says causing me to blush again for about the thousandth time she grins when she sees my blush I'm not going to hear the end of it for days I'm pretty sure percy hugs me I don't even feel awakard around him neither does he. "So what exactly happened." They ask "I'll tell you as soon as I speak to my parents." I tell them they look at me weirdly I bet you're thinking why do I want to speak to my parents they obviously know what I am and I'm gonna speak to them after kicking my dad's butt. "I'll be back in a few Vicks." I say kissing her fore-head she nods running over to Annabeth. "See you in a few guys." I say I follow Apollo to his car.

"You can come in." I said he had parked his Messarati Syper in front next to my dad's car I walked to the door i open it I hear music my parents have a party I see they seem surprised. "Rachel darling is that ridicilous camp finished already." She said I growled in innoyence. "Mum, Dad I wish to speak to you." I said sweetly. "Yes Rachel but tell me who is this young fellow" Dad asked in a sweet fake tone he really can't fool me. "Apollo." I said I saw dad's face go pale. "Excuse us ladies and gentleman." He said as he went into the kitchen I followed them Apollo close behind Mother closed the doors. "You lied to me all my whole life for money." I screetched. "Darling it wasn't that way really." Said My father I glared. "All the time all those I love you darling you shaould have been saying I love money." I screamed anger was boiling up in me making the ground shake "Delphi calm down." Apollo said grabbing on to me i was calming down but it hurt all this time 17 years thinking that they loved me we weren't close but I at least thought they loved me. "I never want to see your faces again you are no parents of mine." I hissed as I ran out the kitchen. Apollo followed he found me in his car curled up on the seat as I cried this was the last time I would cry for my parents I tried to stop but it didn't 17 years of their lies. Apollo got in the car pulling me to him his hand around my waist as I cried on his shoulder he started the car. While he was driving I would feel his lips pressed to the top of my head as I cried I didn't care if he pitied me I just really needed his comfort. "It's Gaia."I mumbled he looked at me weirdly. "Huh." He said I laughed quietly so clueless count on him to cheer me up without even realising it. "My mother is Gaia.2 I said he froze. "You are a demi-god." He asked I shook my head. "You are officially looking at the new earth goddess I don't have a father she said I'm like typhaon and Athena and that's why the change I'm the new earth goddess." I said the shock never wore off his face. "You're my great aunt." He said laughing I rollled my eyes then I mumbled "I feel like a cougar." Before I could stop myself my hand went over my mouth my eyes wide as a blush grew my face. "So you like me then." Apollo said with a smirk but another emotion veried in his eyes. "Umm what." I said I don't really know what happened next but I felt his lips crushing on to mine and my gods I was kissing him back fiercely. Okay scale the kiss from ten to a hundred umm 1000 obviously I felt like those chick flicks were the girl says it felt like fire-works but with this kiss it was more my heart felt like it was going explode. "Wow." I breathed. "Nico I think you owe me ten bucks." Came Thalia's voice I froze emberassed when I realised where were exactly infront of the big house while Thalia Nico Percy Annabeth stood watching thank god Vicky wasn't there I think she would all weird. "So umm-giggle Rachel you were gonna tell us about-giggle why exaclty you look different-giggle." This came from Annabeth. "Oh right umm mgg Well….. Well you can guess what happened after then a lot of shock but I was tired so I went to bed early I knew I would have to tell Zeus tommorow but I didn't care about all cared about right now was the fact that Apollo kissed me

"Wakey Wakey." Came Apollo's cheery voice I woke up to find Apollo sat at the end of my bed she yawned but sat up. "Hurry Doll I think you should talk to My father today." Apollo said I nodded feeling awkard what did our kiss mean did it mean nothing was he just feeling sorry for poor old me what did it even me considering the fact that I was the oracle. "Apollo now that I'm the earth goddess does it mean the oracle has left." I found myself wishing and hoping that the oracle had stayed because if the oracle found a new-host it woud mean Apollo would have to spend all his time with her and when she had a prophecy he would wrap his arms around their waist to controll them like he did with me. "Nope sorry doll I think the oracle is actually happy now she won't have to move to a new host since you're immortal now." Apollo said I pratically broke out in the touch-down dance a dopey grin plastered it herself on my face. "I need to have a shower then get changed and Apollo." She said taking a deep breath. "You're wondering about the kiss ain't you." He said she gave a nodwondering. "I kissed you because Rachel Elizabeth Dare I'm in love with you." Apollo said I gasped. "Really." I asked dumbfounded. "Mmm Hmm." Apollo said he looked at me intently a smile broke out on my face as I reached over kissing him. "Well it's about time." I teased as I kissed him he chuckled deepining the kiss I never wanted to stop.

I walked to the closet and gasped there were dresses that went there before and my jeans were folded at the bottom of my closet I knew mom wanted me to wear them and for once I wasn't stubbon I picked a chiffon tye die dress it looked just right with my red hair it was mint green sort of like her eyes it was above knee length I couldn't find flats that went with the dress so I was stuck with high heel nice grey ones I was actually glad i could walk in them my skin had a beautiful glow to it so fresh earthly. That made me wonder about my powers what powers did I have i knew i could make the ground shake I had done when I was mad. I came out Apollo groaned. "Do you always have to look this good." Apollo said resting his hands around my waist I laughed kissing him. "You said we needed to hurry ." I said He just shrugged.

**Chapter 2 was just a filler chapter really Please Revew the dresses will be on my account at least I think.**

**Chapter 3 Everybody At Camp finds out So Does The Gods Yay.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I got my first review I'm so proud from ****Noell-spyandDemeter'sdaughter thanks I understand. And thanks for being the first to review there is going to be a bit most twist.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the characters at all I just twist their lifes up and make it all tragic because I'm nice like that.**

Chapter 3. Forgive Me

Still Rachel Pov. (Normally is going to be)

"Chill Rachel it's not like he is going to blast you for being the new Earth Goddess that's what I kept on telling myself but it did no good at all I was nervous as hell my god I'm scared of my nephew or is it niece no Zeus is not a girl I'm just confusing myself thanks a lot mom see what you have me thinking. " Are You okay there Babe you seem very distracted." Apollo Said taking my hand I nodded, "Umm Just nervous the reputation of being a bit mean does proceed Zeus you know." I mumbled he just laughed "He is a softy really." He said I cheered up. "Really." I asked well that helps but my hopes just went downhill when Apollo shook his head causing me to slap his arm. "Sorry but I had to you seem so scared and anyway he won't kill you, you know I wouldn't let that happen." Apollo said I smiled but I would get him back we were walking through olymous it was really beautiful but we had passed a statue of Apollo way too many times abviously he had bribed Annabeth since she was the one rebuilding Olympus. "Ready." Apollo asked oh gods we were there already. "Mmm Hmm." I squeeked Apollo opened the door all the gods were there I gulped. "Apollo you dare bring the mortal here." Zeus said well that just ticked Me Off what can I say bitchy people tick me off . "Well that's not the way to speak to the earth goddess is it Zeus." I said all-cocky I was spending way too much time with Apollo I wasn't ussually so cocky but Zeus was just innoying. "Who are You." Zeus asked. "I'm the Oracle of Delphi speaker of the prophecies by Pheboeus Apollo slayer of the mighty python Earth Goddess and Daughter Of Gaia making the big three my nephews if you want to get all technical."I said the gods gasped I didn't think gods did that . "She is so pretty." I heard Aphrodite mumble. "You are a titan." Zeus bellowed. "Yes Kronus is my brother but I realise exactly what he has done and I'm ready to help you after I speak with him." I said Zeus looked at me critically. "Why should we trust you." Zeus asked. "I would never betray Apollo like that." I said that seemed to prove everything.

"Where did you get that dress." Aphrodite asked I looked at her confused we were in the middle of a very important conversation and she springs up this. "I found it in the closet this morning obviously Mom has decided that I need to dress more lady like." I mumbled. "When you say your mum do you mean mother earth what does she look like." Aphrodite asked. "Umm in human form she is an older version of me her green eyes are lighter though." I said. "Oh my goddiva that is so cool." She squeeled she she might be pretty but Aphrodite is really blonde I'm pretty sure she set the stereotype for blonde girls. Thunder and Lightining rolled. "Aphrodite now is not the time."Zeus said woah a bit too dramatic. "Sorry Daddy." Aphrodite said but she didn't look like she meant it."I don't trust you but if you are willing to help you may and by the way don't ever call me your nephew again."Zeus threatened I just smirked. "No gurantee."I said once again thunder and lighting making me laugh just for a show off I concetrated on the earth making it shake violently I wondered what else I could do I would have to try somethings out later. "You do not scare me Zeus."I said well that's a big lie he scares hades out of me. "You will move to Olympus so I can keep an eye on you" Zeus decided he has trust issues I should consider councilling for him but on second thoughts maybe not. I nodded a smile on my face but something didn't feel right I knew that feeling I was about to pop out a prophecy just on cue I started to shake violently. "What is wrong with her." Aphrodite asked "She is about have a prophecy so do me a favour and shut it for a minute until I find out who she is prophesing to."Apollo said as he placed his arms around my waist to stop me from shaking . "Delphi just calm down okay." He said cooly but it was too much the oracle was thrashing inside of me. "It hurts."I cried out it was stronger than ever it was like someone was punching me from the inside out. My eyes were starting to turn that sickly green. "Oooh this exciting I've never seen the oracle have a prophecy."Aphrodite squeeled what was wrong with her I'm pratically dying inside out and she is squeeling about how it is all exciting. "Will you shut up." I cried out in anger the mist was already brewing out of my mouth my head snapped to Apollo.

Artemis Pov.

I watched as her head snapped to my twin brother "I am the Oracle of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python" She said "Come forward My lord." Her hand was stretched out towards him he took it grasping it tight.

"I speak of the prophetes I do.

"Sun God your choices leads to the loss of a life.

"A life must be lost whatever you do.

"Whether I speak of the oracle you or the child she wil bear for you it you choice the life.

"The Day she gives her self to you Sun God.

"A child she will bore.

"The Oracle does not pass the chance.

"Her Meternal instincts do not go easy.

"For Love she bares a child.

"Come Summer soltice your choices will be very easy.

My brother's face went pale as she stopped shaking I had never heard of an oracle of telling a prophecy to my brother what did it mean It was so complicated and she was going to have a baby always knew my brother's bachelor ways would lead to trouble now look at this mess having to choose between himself his child and the love of his life my heart broke for him. He seemed frozen just holding on to her she seemed to come around she looked worn out she looked up at his face so pale the smile he always wore had dissapeared she seemed to take it as a clue. "What did I say." She whispered her voice worn out. "It's nothing."Apollo whispered standing her up. Nothing what the hades that was more than nothing. "Apollo tell her or I will." Zeus threatened. "Fine." Apollo said I took as my cue to jump in he would tell her in his own time. "Father do you not think it's fair if my brother tells her in private it is a private matter after all."I said Zeus looked at my face I was pleading with him. "Okay you may leave." Zeus adressed them both Apollo nodded and led her away after giving me a greatful look I nodded he knew I would do anyhing for him even if it was the tiniest thing.

RACHEL Pov.

It had been days since I had prophesied to Apollo he refused to tell me he kept on telling me it is nothing but I know it is more than nothing the campers now know who I am Chiron set up a big feast and everything but I wasn't in the mood so I had spent the whole night scowling at my food. "Will you cheer up what is wrong with you and Apollo." Annabeth said I had come to visit from Olympus we were all sat at the lake me Annabeth Percy and Nico I had been quiet all day and they were starting to realise something was wrong I hadn't even realised I was crying until now as the steamy hot tears fell on to the sand Annabeth realised when I looked up she looked shocked I knew why I wasn't one to cry I never cried unless I was really hurting. "Rachel what's going on." She asked as she sat next to me percy and Nico just looked uncomfortable typical boys. "Something's wrong Annabeth I made this prophecy to Apollo at Mount Olympus and ever since he hasn't been the same and he refuses to tell me what is going on." I said she just put her arm around me. "It's probably nothing I mean it's prabably something small." She didn't sound conviced herself. "Annabeth since when has the oracle made a small prophecy and have you heard in history an oracle making a prophecy to Apollo."I said she looked out of her debt. "I'm sorry Rachel maybe just try talking to him again it really can't be that bad." She said I suddenly felt determined I was going to get an answer whether he liked it or not If I didn't I'll ask any of the gods definetly Aphrodite she loved gossip she would tell me. "I'm going to Olympus tell Vicki I say hi I haven't seen her in a while." I said she nodded. Olympus I thought suddenly I was in the main court I charged to my room or house what ever it was amazing Annabeth told me she designed it, it was really modern you know what no time to be worried about my apartment I really need to speak to Apollo. I stood in the living room "Apollo show your self now." I said cooly but you could pratically see the anger vibrating from me. The room was enfulged in a bright light I blinked and there he stood infront of me. "Tell me." I said he looked at me for a minute and the next thing I know his lips were crushing on to mine in sheer desperation I kissed him back. I don't realy wish to rely what happened next to you but I think you can guess I told myself to stop that I wanted answers I didn't want him to kiss me the way he did I wanted to slap him and demand answers but I wasn't strong enough I gave myself to him the sensation was too much it made me forget, it made the pain the anger and confusion go away it was like my sweet little escaped my own tempetation one I wasn't strong to fight something echoed in my head the words he whispered to me. "I love You Delphi forgive me." I didn't understand but you guessed it I wasn't strong enough to stop.

I woke up to the heat dancing on my bare back a warm hand was draped around my waist a warm tanned hand I turned to face Apollo he was waching me I didn't know what to say but whisper "Tell Me." He looked at me for a second and then whispered forgive me once again before saying the whole prophecy to me I was frozen I didn't know what to say he lied to me. "You lied to me." I cried I yanked his arm away from me I grabbed my dress putting it on before just running in bare-feet I wanted to get away another lie form the people I loved this one hurt more than my parents could it was nothing he had told me over and over again and I was stupid I fell for it I gave myself to him without a thought I screamed stop in my head but I didn't stop. Hot salty tears ran down my face stinging my cheeks the pain just kept on hitting me over and over again how one simple lie could hurt so much I just didn't understand thought everybody who loved me would stop lying to me I thought I meant something to him. I don't know where I was but I just sit and cry reckless sobs it's quiet where I am my cries seem to echo through out. I hear footsteps but I don't move from my position it's only when the person lift me up I protest screaming at him thrashing but he doesn't let go he quietly carries me I give up and I cry against his chest. What have you done to me Apollo I think.

**Wow I don't realy know what to say about this chaper it felt weird writing it. I didn't go into detail about the "Making love" Bit because I ddin't know what to write but I hope you review and tell me if I have to work on anything. Did you like the the other twist her life is too dramatic do you not think. Chapter 4 coming up very soon. Please tell me what you thought. Sorry for mistakes I'm gramically challenged sorry for petty mistakes.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here comes Chapter 4 yay I'm such a quick reviewer do you not think.**

**Disclaimer- I sadly do not own any of the characters damn. **

**Listening to Avril lavigne when you are trying to write a sad chapter really helps =)**

Chapter 4. I wish Sorry could make the pain go away.

Rachel Pov

Four whole minutes have never meant so much to me I'm sat on the toilet seat in my new home with the pregnancy test in my hands I'm shaking I can't even look at the pregnancy test I'm sure I'm pregnant i've been having morning sickness but I have to be sure me and Apollo don't speak well I don't speak to him but It's killing me not speaking to him. I want to stop being mad so we can go back to the way we were before but so much might change and I don't know how to handle it. Just the thought of me having a child sounds weird to me not that I'll be angry or upset if I find out I'm pregnant because I'm secretly really happy I know what you are thinking why can't I stop being angry at Apollo if I'm happy with having the baby but it's not that easy he still lied to me. My timer on the phone rings I know it's time to look but I can't bring myself to I shut my eyes and pretend I'm not in this sutuation pretending won't get me anyway so I slowly open my eyes and they bulge out of my sockets Pregnant it reads so many emotions go through me but the one I register the most is happiness I silently start crying my hand going to my stomach. "Hello mini-me." I whisper of course there isn't a bulge or anything but I can feel something inside of me it's weird. I don't know if I should tell him maybe I should maybe I shouldn't he deserves to know I think but then I think he is the one who got me in to this sutuation maybe I shouldn't tell him and pretend that I'm not pregnant but that's just stupid I should just tell him straight away.

I've started pacing how do I tell my friends how do I tell Vicki that she is about to have a half-sister will she hate me or will she be happy damn it I can't think straight I need to tell someone now or I'm just going to explode I'm not good a t keeping secrets. I sit cross legged on my bed and concetrate what should I do I don't know who to speak to I have nobody I had him I still do I tell myself but there's no point. I slip my clothes on a simple summer dress and decide I need to go for a walk to clear my head. I walk through Olympus by myself not really sure where to go but I walk anyway I look up when I bump into someone there he is stood he doesn't look happy like he always is. "Rachel." He whispers my name so much emotion sounds in his voice. "I'm sorry." he says but I can't look at him I'm scared I'll forgive him I don't know what to do with myself I'm so broken yet I'm so happy no teenage girl should go through this it's to much for me to handle. "I wish sorry could make the hurt go away Apollo I really do but it doesn't." I whisper he looks heart broken he takes my head coming close to me so our foreheads are touching I don't know what to do I'm so torn I want to kiss him because I know the pain will go away but I can't not yet I gulp my throat tightening. I place my hand against his cheek. "I want the pain to go away." I cry he looks like he is about to cry himself I'm about to leave but he takes my hand. "Delphi don't leave." He whispers I look at him and I don't leave because I can't do it. I just hug him tight and it numbs the pain it makes his lie dissapear but it's still there hanging over my head. Our moment is interrupted by footsteps I break away looking at him before I walk away he doesn't try and stop me he knows I need time he understand and I've partly forgiven him I just wish he would have told me then I would have had a choice at least and now he has to choose between me him and our child one he doesn't even know about.

I decide to spend a day in New York I don't really know what I'm gonna do but I just need to clear my head i change into black skinny jeans a silky green top comfortable ankle boots and a cardigan. I walk around going into shops looking I don't really buy anything but I do find myself drifting into a shop selling baby clothes the speakers are playing Avril Lavigne When You're Gone it doesn't help much it reminds me how I just walked away leaving Apollo standing there I shake my head to rid the thoughts but they just nag me his face so heart-broken then it just suddently doesn't matter I can't bare to see him heart-broken it hurts. I head for the door opening it just when I open it I hit someone. "Sorry." I apologise I look at the person Dad. "Darling what are you doing in there." He asks I scowl at him. "None of your business." I say. "Rachel I am still your father I just wish we could work it out." He says he grabs my arm I don't have time for this I have to find Apollo but I can't really do the dissapearing act in the middle of the street. "Dad let me go now." I say he doesn't. "Princess just come back home." He says using my old nick-name the one he used to say when I was seven. "Don't ever call me that again do you not understand I don't want to speak to you dad." I say I look into his eyes then freeze this are not my dad's eyes wrong colour Dad doesn't wear contacts he never has. "Who are you." I whisper. "I'm very supised the oracle out by herself with the sun god not protecting her I had to snag the chance." The man hisses at me. "You don't know who I am do you." I say he just looks at me confused. "Do you work for my brother."I ask he looks shocked. "Lord Kronos" He asks I nod. "I'm the earth goddess daughter of Gaia and I want you to take me to my brother I want to speak with him." I say he looks at me unsure. Suddenly this sickly green vines starting tangling him I just watch and put on my best cold voice. "I wasn't asking I was telling you." I say he nods and suddenly we dissapear I hope I come back.

I find myself in a camp not like Camp Half Blood there is no cabins just tents the people there they look at me strangely but I don't fleet another look at them I just follow him. He stops infront of a tent he looks at it for a minute fear in his eyes but he finally walks in I follow I don't know who Kronus has corrupted because the person isn't familiar to me it's a teenager 18 brown hair and gold eyes he has a cruel smirk on his face. "My lord she is the earth goddess." The man says before rushing out Kronus looks at me . "Come to join me Sister." He says I let out a bitter laugh. "Joining you is pointless I could never be in loyalty with such a monster." I say he just gives me that look like Dad used to give me the look that says one day you will realise how silly you sound. "Why not join the winning side sister." He says easily I'm pissed right now I've had a very bad day once again the green vines come out I make sure they wrap themselves around his neck in my hand I find a bow and arrow I aim them at him he just laughs but you can see the fear in his eyes I smirk and I aim at his chest I can see him writhing as the arrow goes through his chest nothing happens but he looks drained this isn't my full power I know I can't kill him by myself but if I join the other gods I could. "Listen to me very carefully brother I won't hesitate to kill you if I have the chance again." I say I shoot again and this time he screams I can hear them hid filthy followers running towards the tent. "See you later sister." He hisses. "Count on it." I say before I dissapear I stagger but I'm caught by someone it isn't Apollo I look up to see Artemis his twin sister. "Are you okay is it the baby." She asks I shake my head and I don't bother to ask how she knows. "Apollo is worried you've been gone for a while." She says. "I went to see my brother." I said she looked shocked. "By yourself what if something happened." She said frantic she is going to be an over protective aunt I think to myself. "Where is he" I ask she knows who I'm talking about. "Your house he was worried." She says I turn to go but before I say. "artemis you'll be a great aunt." She beams. I run to my house I burst through the door I find him sat on the couch the pregnancy test in his hand. "You found it then." I whisper he looks up my heart breaks when I see tears in his eyes. I rush to him. "What have I done." He whispers I hold on to him tight letting my lips meet his. "We'll be okay all four of us." I say he looks at me confused. "Are you having twins." He asks I just laugh. "The fouth is Vicki I consider her family you know." I say against his lips he just chuckles kissing me more. "I love You." I whisper "Love You too." He says back.

I'm sat outside the Apollo cabin trying to come up with an explanation for Vicki I should tell her but I'm scared what do I do how is it meant to come out. "Rachel are you okay." Somebody asks I look up to see Percy I give him a smile. "Hey Percy."I say he takes a seat next to me. "What are you doing it's only 7am."He says looking at me with a concerned look I remember when there was a time when that look used to give me goosebumps. "I'm thinking."I whisper looking down. "I'm really worried about you Rach you haven't been the same since the day on the lake where you were crying."he says "Percy if I tell you something will you promise not tell anybody not even Annabeth until I tell her myself."I ask him he nods I take a deep breath. "The reason I haven't been the same is because….i'm pregnant."I say Percy seems frozen he stared at me. "How come Rachel you are only 17."He shouts "Percy you don't have to remind me of my age I know how old I am."I say calmly. "Well that's good then you know then you know that's really young what are your parents going to say."he says angry. "They won't know they are not my parents."I say he looks at me angry. "They can't stop being your parents after 17 years."He says standing up. "Well they'll have to start not being my parents because they is no way I'm going back home not ever I made it pretty clear to them."I shout back at him he has no right to judge me. "Rachel you can't raise a baby."He says "Who says I can't."I shout I wish he would understand. "You don't even have gurantee that Apollo will even be there he wasn't there for the rest of them."He shouts I look at him pain in my eyes. "Don't judge him Percy don't you dare who do you think you are."I scream furious passing campers run past not wanting to be caught eavesdropping. "Your bestfriend."he says calming down. "You're not acting like it."I say but freeze when I hear a whimper I turn to face the door where Victoria is standing. "Vicki."I start but she just runs past what have I done.

**A bit of a cliffy. I'm gonna try and get a beta because I'm a sloppy writer haha.**

**Thanks for reviews they make me feel all goey inside. xxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

**Thanks for the reviews I really appericiate them and you make writing worthwhile because I wasn't really sure about this story it was just an idead that popped into my head but I treat it like my baby right now I really enjoy writing it.**

**Disclaimer- Sadly I do not own any of the lovely characters.**

**Chapter 5- Victoria.**

Rachel Pov.

I could remember when there was a time when I was a care-free teenager I remember it so clearly I wanted to be an artist I wanted to live the way an artist lived that is how I wanted my life to be until I met Percy Jackson and everything just turned upside down and not one minute I regretted it and I couldn't regret it as I ran after the little girl I considered a little sister or maybe even daughter I could feel Percy behind me I tried not think about my anger towards him I tried to understand it I wanted to justify it because he was my best-friend he cared but it didn't stop me from wanting to badly punch him I wanted to blame him for Victoria running off but It was my fault too I almost slammed into someone but I managed to catch myself and stand upright Apollo stood infront of me a crying Victoria in his arms he shot a glare at Percy who I heard gulp behind me Apollo's glares could pretty be scary if he wanted them to be. "Umm I'm gonna go speak to you later Rachel bye Apollo and bye Victoria."Percy said he bowed quickly before running off. We stood there for a moment Victoria didn't stop crying I took a breath "Victoria."I started she lifted her head from the crook of Apollo's neck and looked at me her eyes were puffy red. "I don't understand." She said her voice barely above a whisper. "I'm really sorry you had to hear it like that."I said I couldn't bare to look at her face so much betrayal held In her voice.

"It's going to be like the last time."She said her bottom lip quiverring we were all sat at the lake me Apollo and Victoria. "I don't understand."I said. "Mum had a baby and she forgot about me she sent me here and she never came to get me like she said she would I waited but she never came."She said I wrapped a comforting arm around her hugging her tight as she sobbed. "Victoria…."I hesitated but I started again after a deep breath. "Victoria how old where you when your mum sent you here."I asked she didn't answer but Apollo did. "Five." He said looking down I could here the shame in his voice even younger than when Anabeth had arrived I bit my lip as I felt my eyes sting how could her mum send her away so young didn't she care I felt unbelievable anger but I hid it from Victoria.

That night I had tried to sleep to stop thinking of Victoria so young being sent away but I couldn't get the thoughts out my head even Apollo sleeping soundly beisde me only helped a little I sat up from my bed and went into the kitchen I was felt peckish anyway I raided the huge black fridge and ended up making some eggs because I craved them after frying up some fried eggs I sat at the kitchen table slowly eating the eggs I blinked back the tears a lump in my throat it became hard to sallow the eggs as my the lump grew the tears started to mist my eyes it didn't help that I started to feel nauseas I walked to the bathroom kneeling infront of the toilet before I started to throw up I've had morning sickness but this was worse it was the kind of sick you threw up when the tears became too much but tripled.

"Hey."I felt Apollo kneeling beside me holding my messy hair out the way he rubbed my back in circular motions I contuined to throw up when I finally stopped I felt drained he flushed the toilet and handed me my toothbrush I brushed my teeth slowly stopping once and again to let out a strangled sob. I put my toothbrush down and I felt myself being lifted up bride style Apollo lay me on the bed and lay beside me brushing my hair aside. "Want to talk about it."He said gently I shook my head but a minute later I started speaking. "I can't get it into my head why her mum would want to get rid of her so young ."I said sniffing he took my hand. "It's my fault."he said I looked at him confused. "I took advantage like I always do I never think of my actions I don't think about afterwards."he said. "Have people never heard it takes two." I said a small smile gracing my face he gave me a grin. "I guess you're right."He said I just lmy actions I don't think about afterwards."he said sighing I took his hand. "Have people never heard told you it takes two." I said a small smile gracing my face he gave me a grin. "I guess you're right."He said I just laughed. "Do you remember her mom."I asked he shook his head yes. "I couldn't remember a few weeks back but I do now typical stereotypical all american girl she had a rich family met her at a country club she was with her friends I later found her at the bar and well you know."I gave a nod not jealous just angry. "I don't understand why she gave her up though at five years old because of a baby."I said. "I assume she got married to somebody else making Victoria iligetiment I guess." He said I found it hard to keep my anger in check. "Did she come back for Victoria after she sent her to camp."I asked he shook his head I felt like screaming. "I just don't understand didn't she care at all."I said tears streaming down my face. "I don't know Victoria always asked if she could go back and I didn't know what to say because she would just send her back I didn't want her to be rejected by her own mother twice."Apollo said. "What's her name."I asked he looked confused but he said her name anyway. "Mindy Brandon."he said I gave a nod. "You don't mind if I go visit do you."I asked he looked surprised. "I'm not going to throw her into the earth's core I just want to speak to her."I said he gave a nod. "Want me to come."I shook my head. "No it's okay."I said tommorow would be a long day I closed my eyes and let sleep drift me away.

**Hey guys this isn't really my best chapter but it was kind of a build up to her meeting Victoria's mum and a little more about Victoria next chapter will be better hoping to be more action in it hopefully. If you want to review please feel free.**


End file.
